THIS IS HOW WE FEEL ABOUT Y'ALL
by Cohiha
Summary: The boys write a romantic poem for their gals, but how will the girls react when they hear it or what kind of poem did they write. sasuhina narusaku shikatama inokiba


**THIS IS HOW WE FEEL ABOUT Y'ALL**

"Okay boys go and tell how you feel about your ladies tonight!" Kakashi sensei said "First Naruto!"

Naruto went in front of Sakura and recited the poem.

_**Lady in Red **_

_**Completely blinded by her beauty  
mesmerized by the sight of her  
I don't know what to say  
if you know the word please tell me**_

I see her under the moon  
her shining eyes  
red blood lips  
I crave so much  
for this young lady

I can't hold her  
either kiss her  
it's wrong to love  
someone like her

but in my heart  
you belong forever  
in my mind you stay  
because all I know  
she's my red lady

"So Sakura did you like it?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura pulled him for a kiss.

"Common and let's make love!"

Sakura dragged him away to-where-who-knows.

"Okay, Now it is Shikamaru's turn!" Sensei announced.

Shikamaru went in front of Tamari and recited

_**Finished**_

_**Walking up to me  
I want to scream I love you  
I'll keep my mouth shut**_

You've kept me alive  
Through my darkest of hours  
But now you're my death

I'm seeing you there  
You and that new girl of yours  
Putting your arm 'round

I feel my insides  
Begin to gruesomely tear  
I'm left lying here

I'm reaching for you  
Yet you turn and walk away  
Not a word to say

It's time to let go  
I must move on with my life  
Even if it kills

I feel as it breaks  
That old abused heart of mine  
I'm finished, I'm through.

"This is so troublesome if you did not like it." Ready to run.

But Tamari caught his choler and kissed him, "Never knew you could be so romantic."

And dragged him to-who-knows-where.

"Next is Kiba!" Sensei announced.

He went in front of Ino and recited.

Meeting You

_**I was new and I was alone,  
and then I saw you,  
I didn't know why but I felt compelled to you,  
try as I may,  
try as I might,  
I could not take my eyes of you,  
its as if I fell this pull to you.**_

You confuse me,  
and yet you pull me,  
and each time when I think we're all right,  
you pull away,  
so fast,  
so sudden,  
so warily,  
as if there may be a tragedy.

And then I found out,  
the secret you kept,  
the reason you stayed away,  
the reason you kept away,  
and I then told you that I'm not afraid,  
that I would be with you,  
that I trust you  
and that I suppose was the beginning of something.

The things that would cause heartbreak,  
the things that would make life seem so grand,  
the creation of moments that would make life worth living,  
that would make life so complete,  
you were the start of that,  
where anything otherwise would make life listless.

"This is all I got." Kiba signed.

"Well come here." Ino ordered.

He obeyed.

She pulled his choler, kissed him, "Well baby that was beautiful!"

And dragged him to-who-knows-where.

"Now our last boy is Sasuke!" Sensei announced.

Sasuke went, kneeled down in front of Hinata and recited

_**Love Aftermath**_

_**Three days of knowing you  
Eight months of being with you  
Two years of being together  
And a lifetime wanting to be with you**_

But with a simple reason, things have changed  
You love me and I love you  
Yes we do love each other  
But love isn't enough for us to be together

We argue and fight every now and then  
You have your own opinion and so do I  
You speak yourselves and I'll always listened  
I speak my selves but you don't even bothered to listened

I believe in happy ever after  
But reality slaps me  
Those words will always be on fairy tales  
And it will never ever happen in our true world

Maybe I came at the wrong time  
At the wrong place  
Cause your still healing your broken heart  
Your still in pain coming from a fresh break up

I never let you heal  
I never let you move on  
I never let you love yourself again  
For you to have a space for me in your heart

I ask God to give me the person that I will love for the rest of my life  
And then you came after I prayed  
He's the one who gave you to me  
But I can't understand why he's taking you away from me

It really hurts knowing that you'll be gone forever  
I can't imagine myself without you  
You are my life, you hold my heart  
Your the reason for my everything

Move on...  
I think that's the best way for us to do  
Life goes on...  
Yes, we should go on to our life, separated

I will miss you so much  
I don't know how long I will get over you or can I dare  
But one thing is truly for sure  
I will stay in love with you FOREVER...

"Well what do you think?" Sasuke asked still on his knees.

Hinata kneeled now in front of him and kissed him on the lips.

"Well I never knew that an Uchiha can write a poem" Hinata giggled.

"Hey! Don't do that. But was it nice or not?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed.

"Oh it was perfect, but you maybe hungry so come to my house and I will serve you food." Hinata replied.

"Oh hell yeah baby! And later maybe we can do something fun, huh?" Sasuke whispered.

Hinata nodded and giggle.

Both got up on their feet and ran away hand – in – hand to Hinata house.

THE END


End file.
